Young Justice: Aftermath
by ChUcKy0795
Summary: It's been a year since the world was saved by the Justice League and the Team. Now see what happens as everyone tries to move on from what happened. Old enemies will appear as well as some new ones. Superboy and Wonder Girl plan on starting a life together, but some unexpected twists may tear them apart. Superboy/Wonder Girl/Miss Martian pairing, OC's, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I really enjoyed the series Young Justice so I figured, why not do a story about it. This is a Connor/Cassie/Megan pairing, it may seem weird but I think I've tied it together nicely. There is a bit of everything, action, humor, and a bit of romance for those of you who enjoy that.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by DC, the only thing i own it the plot and my OC's**

**Enjoy guys!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New and Improved**

**June 20****th****, 2017 (One Year After Endgame)**

**Location: Mount Justice (Rebuilt)**

**7:00 p.m.**

"Have you heard from Connor?" Artemis asked giving her little girl a bottle. Jade was born eight months after Wally died. Artemis had been pregnant for a month before they were in Paris that night. The little girl had orange hair and green eyes like Wally. Her face though, looked exactly like Artemis and she had slightly tanned skin.

"No I haven't" M'gann said sighing.

"Cassie and Connor have been getting really close lately. I know we aren't seeing each other, but it makes me mad just to see that. Robin has been upset too seeing as Cassie broke up with him" M'gann said. Artemis nodded and sighed.

"What's it been, like a month or something since he's been gone?" Artemis asked. M'gann nodded and allowed Jade to grab her finger. She smiled at the baby and they were interrupted when Nightwing came onto the communicator.

"Miss Martian and Artemis report to the briefing room" he said. They both sighed and made their way to the room. When they walked in everyone was sitting at the table. Nightwing was at the head of the table. Robin, Batgirl, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Rocket, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Static, Bumblebee, Guardian, and Impulse (Kid Flash now, but I'm just gonna call him Impulse) were seated at the rectangular table as well. The table sat 20 people even though they only had 16 members on the team. The two girls sat down and looked at Nightwing and he was typing something into the computer pad in front of him. At every seat there was a small computer pad built in and a hologram projector in the middle of it.

"So we're all here now" Kaldur said. Nightwing nodded and let out a long breath. A picture of Superboy popped up on the screen and everyone gave him a questioning look.

"One month ago Superboy found out about Star Labs being rebuilt" he said as a picture of the new building and Lex Luthor came onto the screen.

"Lex Luthor was overseeing a project there and Superboy went to investigate" he said showing an image of the facility blueprints. He made it a 3-D hologram and zoomed in to the basement. A dot appeared near an elevator door.

"This is the last place he was seen" he said sighing.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" M'gann asked raising her voice. Nightwing hit a few buttons and a video recording came up. Nightwing pressed the pause button on the video and sighed.

"This was sent to me by Superboy a week after he went into Star Labs" he said playing it.

"Nightwing I'm not sure what the project is yet. I do know that it's something bad; I'm going to disable all comm links until I find out what's going on. Don't worry about me I'll be fine I just need to do this" he said before the video shut off.

"I don't like the sound of that" Beast Boy said.

"We have to go and get him" Artemis said.

"Not all of us can go, so we'll have to put together a team" Kaldur said.

"I'm already on that. Miss Martian, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Artemis, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy, Impulse, and I will go to Star Labs and get Superboy back, meet in the hangar in five" Nightwing said standing up, he turned and walked out of the room. Five minutes later everyone who was going was gathered in the hangar; they loaded up in the bio ship and took off.

"So what's the plan when we get down there?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's simple; Miss Martian will turn invisible and look around the building for him. When she finds him she gives us her location and we bust in and save him" Nightwing said. They put the bio ship in camouflage mode and hovered above the roof.

"Okay Miss Martian you're up" Nightwing said. She nodded and turned invisible and flew into the building.

_"I'm the basement now"_ Miss Martian said through the mind link.

'Be careful Miss Martian' Nightwing said. She looked around until she found an elevator door. She went through it and down the shaft until she got to the ground floor. On the door it said B-105 in lard red letters. She went through the wall and put a hand over her mouth holding back a gasp. There was a boy being experimented on in a tube, machines were everywhere, doctors were all over the place, and there were other people being experimented on. She could hear screams of pain from the people.

_"Are you guys seeing this?"_ she asked sending them mental images of everything.

_"Yeah, it looks like we're going to have to save these people too"_ Nightwing said.

_"Send Garfield down here, he can free the prisoners and I'll look for Connor"_ Megan said flying off to another part of the large room.

_"Rodger that Miss M, sending Beast Boy now" _Nightwing said. Miss Martian flew off and checked every room but couldn't find Superboy.

_"Miss M, Beast Boy has secured the prisoners. We're just waiting on you" _Nightwing said.

_"I've searched everywhere and he's not here"_ Miss Martian said. She looked around one more time just in case, but still couldn't find him.

_"Miss M, get back to the ship. We're going to pay Lex Luthor a little visit"_ Nightwing said. She smirked and flew back up to the roof. She got into the ship and they headed to Luthor Corp., when they got there they flew up to the top floor. When they got there they were not expecting to see Superman standing in the room with his arms crossed over his chest. The window was broken, obviously how he got in.

"Why did you want me here Luthor?" Superman asked in an annoyed voice.

"I was curious about my _son_" Lex said smirking. Superman closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"So where is he?" Lex asked leaning back in his chair.

"He's somewhere where you can't touch him Luthor. You will never be able to hurt him like you did a month ago" Superman said.

"I never hurt him, all I did was give him a little _boost_" Lex said.

"You strapped him down and performed experiments on him!" Superman yelled smashing the table.

"Oh yes that, but in my defense I did help him out a lot. After all he now has all of his Kryptonian powers" Lex said smirking. The Teams eyes widened and they looked at each other. Superman didn't say anything he just hovered over Lex.

"Stay away from Kon-El or I will be back, and next time the window and the desk won't be the only thing broken" Superman said flying out of the room. He flew towards the bottom of the ship and it opened up and he flew in with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"I take it you came here to find Kon-El" he said. They all said yes and he sighed.

"Don't worry he's safe. I have him at the fortress, he's going through training right now" Superman said.

"What kind of training?" Nightwing asked.

"The same kind Jor-El put me through. He will return soon enough" Superman said.

Superman left and M'gann sighed, she turned her head and noticed a girl who looked to be about 19, and a boy who looked to be about 17. They were both wearing a tight white suit like the one they first found Superboy in. It clung to the girl's curves and busty chest tightly.

The girl had straight silky black hair that went just past her shoulders. She had light skin, but you could see that there was a slight tan. The boy had the same skin tone as her and his hair was exactly the same color. His hair was short and it looked just like Connor's. She recognized the boy as the one that was being experimented on in the lab.

"There were more people" she said looking at Beast Boy.

"I could only take two, and when I went back for more the guards were starting to surround me. I had to get out of there" he said. She nodded and ruffled his hair.

"You did well" Nightwing said. He nodded and sat down in his seat. They got back to Mount Justice and plopped down on the couch.

"Did you guys find him?" Robin asked.

"Well he's been with Superman this whole time doing training" Nightwing said typing on a computer.

"Well I'm leaving" La'gaan said heading for the zeta tube.

**Recognized Superboy B04**

Superboy stepped through the zeta tube and came face to face with La'gaan. Superboy had on a new outfit, but he still had on that same emotionless look. His new suit looked exactly like Superman's except it was black. The S symbol was exactly the same even the yellow behind the S. His cape and his boots were red, and he had on red fingerless gloves. They stared at each other for a few seconds and La'gaan clenched his fists and started walking away. Superboy smirked and walked past him. Ever since M'gann broke up with La'gaan he has hated Superboy even more. They heard the zeta tube go off and La'gaan was gone.

"Hey welcome back" Nightwing said still typing on the computer. After a few minutes of hugging and talking, Superboy walked over to Nightwing.

"Good to be back" Superboy said.

"Nightwing we have a mission for you" Batman said appearing on screen.

"What is it Batman?" Nightwing asked. The rest of the team surrounded the screen and a picture of Metropolis, Gotham, Star City, and Central City came up and there were a few red dots on them.

"Boom tubes have been activating all over Metropolis. The Justice League is handling them in other cities, but we need the team to go to Metropolis" Batman said.

"Alright we'll get right on it" Nightwing said before shutting off the video. Superboy looked around the room for a second and saw two new people he had never seen before.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"We found them at Star Labs. I think that at least two of us should stay here and watch them" Nightwing said.

"I agree" Kaldur said.

"Alright then who should stay?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I'll stay" Beast Boy said.

"Me too" Mal said. Everyone nodded and Nightwing pulled up a satellite photo of Metropolis. Four pictures came up and everyone's eyes widened. Bane was on one camera, a ton of Darkseid's soldiers were on another, Parasite and Mammoth were on another, and Deathstroke and Black Manta and his goons were on another.

"Okay Batgirl, Robin, and I will take care of Bane, we'll be Alpha squad. Superboy and Wonder Girl will take Mammoth and Parasite, you'll be Beta squad. Aqualad, and Blue Beetle will take on Deathstroke, Black Manta, and Manta's goons, you'll be Gamma squad. Miss Martian, Artemis, Impulse, Rocket, Bumblebee, and Static you will take care of the soldiers and try to save civilians, you'll be Zeta squad. Be safe everyone, and Superboy it's glad to have you back" Nightwing said. Everyone left and Superboy and Miss Martian started walking towards the zeta tubes.

"Connor" M'gann called out to him. He turned his head towards her.

"Please be careful, and I would like to talk after we get back" she said.

"I guess we can talk, and you be careful too M'gann" he said stepping through the zeta tube. She followed behind him and they ended up on a street in Metropolis. Buildings were smoking and people were screaming. The whole team was standing there and Nightwing turned around.

"You know what to do, save as many people as you can and beat the crap out of them. Miss Martian, link us up" he said before running off. All of the teams went off to their locations, Superboy was flying next to Wonder Girl and she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous. I've never faced anyone like Parasite before" she said.

"Don't worry I'll handle him. You take care of Mammoth" he said.

"Connor" she said in a low voice. He turned to look at her and she looked at him.

"I want to talk to you when this is all over" she said. He raised an eyebrow at her and nodded.

_"Nightwing we have a visual on Parasite and Mammoth. We are engaging now"_ Superboy said through the mind link.

_"Be careful"_ Nightwing said.

"Superbrat, so nice of you to join us" Parasite said smirking. They both stopped flying and landed on the ground.

"I see you brought your girlfriend, how sweet. Now what can you do?" Parasite asked looking at Wonder Girl. Superboy stepped in front of her and his eyes started glowing red. He used his heat vision and hit Parasite in the chest sending him into a building.

"Don't worry about her, you're fighting me" he said flying towards him. He grabbed Parasite by the throat as he emerged from the building. He flew him up into the air and threw him to the ground below. He looked to his left to check on Wonder Girl. She was holding off Mammoth pretty well, he turned back to see Parasite getting up.

_"Wonder Girl, are you okay?"_ he asked.

_"Yeah I'm fine, this guy is easy"_ she said. He smirked and flew towards the ground.

"Well it seems you've developed some new powers" Parasite said smirking. Superboy just kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your powers" Parasite said charging at him. Superboy took a deep breath and blew his cold breath on Parasite who began freezing. After a few seconds Parasite was a big chunk of ice. He turned his head and saw Mammoth toss Wonder Girl onto the floor. He sped over to them and punched him in the jaw as hard as he could and he flew into a building.

"Are you alright?" he asked helping her up. She nodded and wiped some blood off her mouth.

_"Wonder girl, Zeta squad needs your help. Can you leave?" _Artemis asked. Superboy nodded at her.

_"I'm on my way now"_ she said.

"Connor" she said in a low voice. He raised an eyebrow at her and she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Be careful" she said.

"You too Cassie" he said kissing her cheek. She blushed and flew off to help the others.

"Well isn't that sweet" he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened before a car hit him.

**Alpha Squad**

"Batgirl, are you okay?" Robin asked running to her side. She nodded and he helped her up while Nightwing was fighting off Bane. They had been fighting for about ten minutes now and it was a back and forth battle.

"I'm fine Robin, NIGHTWING!" she yelled as Bane punched him into a car. He fell to the floor and his eyes were closed. Robin shot up and tossed two bombs at Bane. They exploded and he staggered back a few feet. Batgirl threw a batarang with a rope on it, it wrapped around Bane's legs and she pulled causing him to fall on his back. Robin jumped on top of him and knocked out the tubes giving him his venom. He began to shrink instantly and then he passed out.

"Nightwing wake up" Batgirl said shaking him. He groaned and his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh thank god, are you okay?" she asked. He nodded and stood up. He saw Bane on the floor and nodded at the other two.

_"Bane is down, does anyone need help?"_ Nightwing asked.

_"Gamma squad is fine, Black Manta and Deathstroke got away though. We're looking for survivors now" _Aqualad said.

_"Zeta squad could use at least one more person. More soldiers keep coming"_ Miss Martian said.

"Batgirl, go help Aqualad and Blue, Robin and I will head out to help the others" Nightwing said.

_"Superboy do you need help?" _Nightwing asked. They didn't get an answer so he tried again.

_"Superboy can you hear me?"_ he asked.

_"Miss M is he still linked up?"_ he asked as he got to Zeta squads location.

_"He should be"_ she said.

_"Sorry, I had to deal with someone"_ Superboy said.

**Superboy**

The car flew at him and smashed him into a building. He threw it off of him and cracked his knuckles. He looked over at Parasite and saw he was still frozen. He used his X-ray vision and saw Mammoth was still unconscious in the building. Then he turned his head to his new attacker. Honestly somewhere deep down he knew this would happen one day, he two of them fighting it out like they've always wanted too.

"You're gonna have to do better than that…La'gaan" Superboy said standing up.

"You don't seem that surprised" La'gaan said bulking himself up with magic.

"Well you've always been a little shady. I guess I know why now. I just want to know how long this has been going on" Superboy said hovering in the air. La'gaan shrugged and scratched his head.

"Two months I think I'm just glad they let me fight you" he said jumping at him. Superboy sidestepped and grabbed his arm. He spun him around and flung him into a wall.

"I can't say that I'm going to miss you around the cave" Superboy said picking him up and smashing his head into the floor. He tossed him like a rag doll into a van.

"Still weak as ever" Superboy said. La'gaan ran at him and threw a punch, Superboy caught it and head butt him. He heard a crack and smashed La'gaan into the floor causing a crater to form.

_"Superboy do you need help?"_ Nightwing asked. Superboy ignored it and tossed La'gaan into the air and flew up after him.

_"Superboy can you hear me?"_ Nightwing asked. Superboy punched La'gaan down to the floor causing another crater to form.

"Is getting the crap kicked out of you all you can do?" Superboy asked as he landed on the ground La'gaan was struggling to get up and he spit out blood.

_"Miss M is he still linked up?"_ Nightwing asked. Superboy rolled his eyes as La'gaan jumped at him and punched him in the face. He staggered back a few feet and Superboy used his heat vision and burned La'gaan's chest. La'gaan screamed in pain as Superboy burnt the word traitor into his skin in Kryptonian. When he finished he punched him in the face and he passed out.

_"He should be"_ Miss Martian said. Superboy flew over to Mammoth and brought him over to Parasite in a flash. He used his cold breath and froze him right next to him. He picked up La'gaan and started flying towards the others.

_"Sorry, I had to deal with someone"_ Superboy said. He arrived in a few seconds and he saw everyone gathered around a pile of rubble just sitting around.

"What happened to La'gaan?" Miss Martian asked in an alarmed voice. Superboy rolled his eyes and slammed him into the floor.

"Fish boy here betrayed us. He attacked me, so I did this" Superboy said turning him over and revealing the burns. Everyone gasped and Nightwing looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It says 'Traitor' in Kryptonian. I figured it suits the little bastard" Superboy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't look at me like that, he deserved it" Superboy said to Miss Martian.

"I don't think it's right to do this to anyone. You're abusing your po…" she trailed off and turned her head away from him.

"Abusing my powers really M'gann. You're going to talk to me about abusing powers after what you did" Superboy said lifting into the air. They waited for the League to come and take away all the villains. The team took La'gaan with them and when they got to the cave they locked him up and put an inhibitor collar on him. Connor was waiting outside the interrogation room while Nightwing was in there with the traitor trying to get information out of him.

"Hey Connor" M'gann said walking over to him. Artemis was next to her carrying her baby. He just grunted acknowledging they were there and Nightwing stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Plan B" he said and he walked off to the computers. Connor smirked and walked into the room. The door shut behind him and he heard La'gaan gulp.

"So you're being stubborn, what a surprise there" Connor said sarcastically.

"So why did you betray us?" he asked standing behind La'gaan.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he snarled. Connor sighed and grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face against the table. He cried in pain and he was bleeding from his nose.

"Why did you do it?" Connor asked again.

"I'm still not talking" La'gaan said. Connor sighed and smashed his hand against the table and broke it. He cried in pain and Connor lifted him into the air by his throat.

"Why did you do it?!" he yelled pinning him up against the wall. Connor punched him in the face and he broke through the wall and landed near couch. Connor stepped through the hole and walked over to La'gaan and lifted him into the air by his throat.

"Connor put him down!" M'gann shouted. Dick put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Connor.

"Has he said anything?" he asked. Connor shook his head and Dick sighed.

"Continue" Dick said. Connor slammed him onto the floor and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs and face.

"Okay…Okay…I'll talk" La'gaan said. Connor smiled and pinned him up against the wall and waited for him to talk.

"He promised me power, enough power to kick your ass" La'gaan snarled.

"That's why you did it, so you can beat me" Connor said chuckling.

"Who promised you power?" Dick asked walking over to them.

"Darkseid" La'gaan said. Everyone's eyes widened and Connor was about to punch him when Dick stopped him.

"Let the League deal with this traitor" he said. Connor smirked and punched him anyway knocking him out. Dick rolled his eyes and Connor just shrugged. They put him back in the cell and walked out to see the two people they brought in were still passed out.

"When they wake up come and get me" Connor said walking to his room.

**One Hour Later**

The League had come and picked up La'gaan. He's being held prisoner in Atlantis right now. Aquaman was beyond pissed and almost killed La'gaan before they left. Connor was lying on his bed in his room wearing his usual black Superman shirt, jeans, and white socks. He heard a knock on the door and he sighed, he looked at his clock and sighed again, it was almost 10. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey" Cassie said smiling at him. He let her in and she hopped on his bed and laid down. She was wearing a black t-shirt, blue shorts, and no socks or shoes. He rolled his eyes as she started tossing the football he had up in the air and catching it.

"So what's up?" he asked sitting down at the foot of the bed. She stopped throwing the ball and tossed it on the floor. She sat up and scooted next to him.

"Just wanted to talk, I missed you" she said blushing slightly. He smirked slightly and nodded his head.

"I missed you too" he said.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and she kissed his cheek. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for? Also why did you kiss me earlier?" he asked.

"Well…you know…I was just…you know…" she trailed off and looked away from him. She took a deep breath and looked towards him

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me" she said extremely fast. His eyes widened and she turned away from him.

"Cassie" he said in a low voice. She turned her head to face him and he crashed his lips to hers. She was taken back slightly but eased into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They fell back on the bed so she was straddling him. They never broke from the kiss until they heard a knock on the door. They pulled away and stared at each other. Both of them were breathing heavily and blushing.

"Is that a yes?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah" Connor said smiling. There was another knock and they both got up and went to the door.

"They're awake, we talked to them for about five minutes and they asked for you" Dick said gesturing to Connor. He raised an eyebrow at him and they followed him out to the main room. When Connor walked into the room the two new people standing there, the girl flashed a big smile and ran over to him while the boy just stood there. She wrapped him in a hug and he looked confused.

"Connor it's so good to finally meet you, brother!" the girl yelled. Everyone's eyes widened and Connor just stood there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. I'm in college and the work has been brutal so I haven't had time to do any writing, but I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it.**

**Here it is Chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by DC, the only thing I own it the plot and my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shocking News, and a Date**

**June 20th, 2017**

**Location: Mount Justice**

**10:00 p.m.**

"BROTHER!" everyone yelled in shock. Connor looked down at the girl with a confused look on his face. She got off of him and smiled at him, Connor looked at the boy behind her. The boy looked just like Connor just a little bit shorter, and inch if that so that made him about 6'2. The girl was about 5'8 and she had a huge smile on her face.

"How can I be your brother? And who are you exactly?" Connor asked.

"I'm Allison" the girl said smiling.

"Zane" the boy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That only answers one question" Connor said.

"Well we're clones like you. Superman's and Lex Luthor's DNA were used to make us" Allison said. Connor clenched his fists and a low growl escaped his throat.

"How old are you?" Dick asked.

"Well I look 19; at least that's what I've been told from the scientists. In fact thought I'm only two years old" Allison said.

"One" Zane said with his eyes closed and his arms still crossed over his chest.

**Recognized Superman 01, Recognized Supergirl B27**

"This should be interesting" Dick said as Superman and Supergirl came through the zeta tube.

"Kon-El I'm going to kick your little butt. You leave without even saying anything!" Supergirl yelled walking up to him. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. Whenever she or Superman used his Kryptonian name, they were pissed.

"Sorry Kara, but I was done with training so I just decided to come back" Conner said backing away a little.

"Who are they?" Superman asked gesturing to Allison and Zane.

"I'm Allison and this is Zane, we are clones just like Connor" she said smiling. Superman and Supergirl looked at Connor and he nodded.

"It looks like Cadmus is at it again. Only thing is we found them in Star Labs" Dick said. Supergirl went over to them and leaned over and examined them closely. Superman walked up to them and Allison gave him a hug and he returned it while smiling. Connor clenched his fists and turned his head away.

"This guy looks just like you Connor, he even has the same grumpy face" she said smirking at her cousin. Connor rolled his eyes and smirked.

_"Connor I need to talk to you. It's very important"_ M'gann said through their mind link. He just looked at her and nodded.

"We'll be right back" Connor said walking with her to her room.

"So, what do you think that's about?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but I have some great news" Cassie said walking over to Artemis. Cassie told her about her and Connor and both girls squealed and had smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Cassie" Artemis said hugging her. Rocket and Bumblebee were also smiling as they went over to them and they all started talking about random stuff.

"So Nightwing, do you think they are anything like Bizzaroboy (evil clone of Superboy)?" Superman asked.

"I don't think so, they seem to be normal. What do you think we should do about it?" he asked as Allison and Zane were talking with other members of the group. Well Allison was talking; Zane was just standing there and nodding occasionally.

"I'll talk with the League and see what they want to do. When you get the chance tell Superboy to come to Watchtower" Superman said as he walked off. He went through the zeta tubes and he was gone.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Zane asked walking over to him. Dick shook his head and sighed. Everyone went to the briefing room including Allison and Zane. Connor and M'gann were still gone. After about ten minutes of discussing they all decided to let Allison and Zane on the team. They figured the League would say the same thing; they just needed some new names.

"So you have all the same powers as Superman, do you know how to control them?" Artemis asked. They both nodded and Raquel stood up from the table.

"Well I have to go back to Watchtower" she said.

"It sucks not having you here anymore, we rarely get to see you since you joined the League" Cassie said.

"I know, well I'll see you guys later" she said walking out of the room.

"Okay so anyone else want to get some pizza?" Artemis asked.

"Can't gotta go on patrol in Gotham tonight" Dick said standing up.

"Tim, Babs let's go" he said. They nodded and followed him out.

"Cassie don't you have to go home?" Artemis asked.

"No I'm gonna stay here tonight" she said. One by one people started leaving to go home. The only ones left were Cassie, Artemis, Virgil, Allison, Zane, and Garfield. They ordered seven pizzas and sat down to eat.

"They've been in there a while, do you think they're doing it?" Garfield asked eating his second slice.

"No you fuzz ball, Connor and Cassie are a couple now" Artemis said hitting him in the back of the head. The baby giggled which earned smiles from everyone but Garfield and Zane. Connor came into the room and tapped Cassie's shoulder.

"Hey" she said smiling. He kissed her head and took her hand and dragged her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He went into his room where M'gann was sitting on his bed.

"Don't you dare think I'm doing a three-way" Cassie said. Connor rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No it's not that, but it affects all three of us" Connor said. Cassie raised an eyebrow at him and looked at M'gann. M'gann took a deep breath and she began talking.

"I wonder what's going on" Artemis said giving Jade a bottle.

"I don't know you wanna go…"Garfield began to say but trailed off when they heard a scream.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Cassie asked yelling at the top of her lungs. A few seconds later Cassie came storming out of the room, Connor following close behind her, and M'gann coming out after him.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked standing up.

"M'gann is pregnant!" Cassie yelled. Everyone's eyes widened and looked at M'gann who had her head lowered to the ground. Artemis looked at Connor and her eyes widened even more.

"And…Connor…is the dad" Artemis said. Connor nodded and Artemis looked at M'gann.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"It was last month before he left. It just sort of happened" M'gann said. Cassie looked like she was about to cry and Connor took her hand and headed for the zeta tubes.

"Connor, Nightwing told me to tell you they want you at Watchtower" Artemis said. He nodded and went to go throw on his new outfit quickly. When he was done he stepped through the zeta tubes with Cassie and they arrived at Watchtower.

"Cassie…I'm sorry" he said.

"Connor…its fine…I just don't want to come in between you two" she said. Connor took her hand and smirked.

"Cassie I want to be with you" he said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you gonna do when the baby is born?" she asked.

"Well I'm not going to skip out on the kid's life. So I'm going to take care of him/her" he said. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Superman and the rest of the League walked over to them. He had his arm around her waist and she was leaning up against him.

"Superboy I'm glad you could make it" Batman said. Connor nodded and he looked at Wonder Woman who looked mad. Cassie squeezed him tighter and Connor just ignored Wonder Woman.

"What did you want to see me for?" he asked.

"Cassie come with me your mother is worried about you, she wants you to go home" Wonder Woman said. Cassie sighed and leaned up and kissed Connor on the lips and he returned the kiss.

"I'll call, or text you later whichever one" she said. He smiled and kissed her one more time before her and Wonder Woman left. Connor turned to everyone else and Zatanna, Black Canary, and Rocket were smirking at him and giggling. He rolled his eyes and looked at his dad.

"Well Connor, we all discussed this and we think you're ready" Superman said. He raised an eyebrow at them and Batman walked forward.

"We think you're ready to join the League" he said. Connor's eyes widened and he looked around the room. Everyone was smiling at him and he chuckled a little.

"Thank you, I promise I won't let you down" he said. Superman pulled him into a hug and Connor returned it.

"Come on, let's go let the team know" Superman said. Connor nodded and Batman, Superman, Connor, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Black Canary, Icon, and Rocket went through the zeta tube.

**Recognized Superboy B04, Superman 01, Batman 02, Flash 04, Green Lantern 05, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13, Icon 20, Zatanna 25, Rocket 26**

"Why is everyone here?" Artemis asked.

"We have some news, but we need the whole team here" Batman said. After about twenty minutes everyone arrived.

"Okay I was literally just about to fall asleep" Jaime said.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked. Superman stepped forward with a slight grin on his face.

"We are happy to announce that Superboy is now an official member of the Justice League" he said. There was a bunch of cheering and shocked expressions. Batman was typing something into the computer.

"There, now when you go through the zeta tubes it will say 'Recognized Superboy 27'" Batman said. Superboy nodded and Supergirl punched his arm.

"Well look at you mister big shot" she said smiling. He chuckled and she pulled him into a hug. He looked at M'gann and he sighed.

"Don't you think you should tell your uncle?" he asked. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she sighed.

"Well, I'm pregnant" she said. Everyone who hadn't already known had wide eyes and they looked at her and then at Superboy. He nodded and they looked back at M'gann.

"Well congratulations" Zatanna said smiling. M'gann smiled at them when they heard someone yell.

"Neptune's Beard, you defiled my beautiful angelfish!" La'gaan yelled bulking up. He had ripped off the collar while in the room alone. He charged at them and Superboy drew his arm back and smashed him in the face as hard as he could. He flew back into the wall and fell to the floor, he wasn't moving at all. Superboy walked over to him as he tried to get up and lifted him up by his throat.

"I'm sick and tired of you" he said using his heat vision to burn his flesh.

"Connor, that's enough!" Superman yelled pulling him away. La'gaan slid down the wall and Aquaman walked up to them.

"I'll take him to the prison in Atlantis" he said. They all nodded and he left through the zeta tube.

"So why is Superboy the only one joining?" Impulse asked.

"Well after we invited him to join we were talking and we want a few more of you to join" Batman said.

"Who would that be?" Tim asked.

"Nightwing, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Artemis" Batman said.

"Sorry, I can't I have Jade to take care of. The missions we get here aren't that bad, and there aren't that many so I'm fine here" Artemis said. They nodded at her and awaited other answers.

"It would be nice, but I like it here" Miss Martian said.

"I too would like to stay" Aqualad said. They all turned to Nightwing and he looked over at Batman.

"It's all so whelming, isn't it" he said chuckling.

"Kaldur" he said turning to him.

"Take care of the team for me" he said smirking. Kaldur nodded and Nightwing joined Superboy near the League. Batman put the new information into the computer, a beeping sound started going off, and he turned to Superman.

"The League is needed. Nightwing and Superboy you stay here, you're new and this is a simple mission" he said before walking away with the rest of them, Zatanna and Rocket stayed as well.

"Well how does it feel?" Garfield asked. They both shrugged and Dick went to the computer, and Connor went into the kitchen. He grabbed a box of pizza and began eating as he came back into the room.

"I wonder who would have been team leader if all of us went" Connor said.

"It probably would have been Robin, or even Batgirl, maybe even Blue" Zatanna said.

**Recognized Wonder Girl B21**

Cassie stormed into the cave with a two suitcases and a backpack. She looked pissed off and everyone just shrugged at each other not understanding what was going on. She stormed down the hall and went to her room and threw everything in there. She came back out and smiled at Connor and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek as she got up to him and Tim looked away and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My mom" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Diana told my mom that we kissed and I then had to explain we were going out now. Then my mom got mad and said she didn't want me to see you because you're a…clone" she said. Connor clenched his fists and sighed.

"Don't get mad Connor" she said rubbing his arm. His body loosened up a bit and he looked down at her. He was a good six inches taller than her.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked. She put her hand in his and smiled.

"I could go for some ice cream" she said smiling. He chuckled a bit and nodded, he used his super speed and put on a pair of black jeans, his black superman t-shirt, and black boots.

"Ready" he said smirking. It only took him about ten seconds to get ready. She went to go get ready and five minutes later she was done. She was wearing a black crop top, long tight red pants, and white flats. She took his hand and they headed for the hangar where his bike was.

"Connor" Dick called out. They turned to see Dick and Zatanna in civilian clothes. Dick was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, his sunglasses, and black sneakers. Zatanna was wearing a purple t-shirt, jean shorts, and white flats.

"What's up?" Connor asked.

"You mind if we tag along?" Zatanna asked. Cassie smiled and nodded and they got in the car instead.

"So Connor, what are you gonna do about M'gann?" Dick asked. Zatanna hit him in the back of the head and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't hit the driver" he said smirking. Zatanna was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat and Connor and Cassie were in the back seat with their hands locked together.

"Well it's my kid, so I am gonna be there to take care of him/her" he said.

"Doesn't really answer my question" Dick said. Before Connor could say anything Dick spoke again.

"You know Superman told Batman that on Krypton it wasn't uncommon to take more than one wife" he said. Everyone just stared at him and Zatanna smacked him again. He rubbed his head and mumbled something which earned him another smack.

"Well this isn't Krypton" he said kissing Cassie on the cheek. She giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"I can't believe La'gaan is a traitor" Zatanna said in a low voice.

"Did you have to brand him like that?" she asked turning to Connor.

"I should have done worse" he said looking out the window.

"Come on Connor, I don't care what he did. You could have killed him" Cassie said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe I should have" he mumbled. Cassie hit him in the arm and gave him a death glare.

"We don't kill Connor" she said in an angry tone.

"I know I know can we please just talk about something else" he said.

"Well we're here" dick said pulling up to the small little ice cream shop. They got out of the car and walked inside. They walked up to the counter and there was a blonde girl there, who was probably 19. She batted her eyes at Connor and smiled at him.

"What can I get you?" she asked leaning over the counter exposing her chest slightly. Connor didn't notice she was trying to flirt with him, but Cassie, Dick, and Zatanna did.

"What do you want?" he asked looking to Cassie.

"Vanilla" she said taking out her wallet. He caught her hand and pulled out his wallet.

"One chocolate and one vanilla cone" he said handing her the money. Cassie kissed his cheek and smiled at the counter girl. The girl turned around and took Dick's order. When they got their ice cream they went outside to sit at one of the tables.

"Does that always happen?" Cassie asked. Connor looked at her and he was confused.

"Oh come on like you didn't notice that girl flirting with you" Cassie said shaking her head. He shrugged and licked his cone.

"I don't go out that much so I guess I didn't notice" he said. Dick shook he head and chuckled.

"I have to say I always thought you two had a thing for each other" Zatanna said. Cassie and Connor both blushed and smiled at each other.

"So how does it feel being a big brother" Dick said smirking.

"Seems like Superman likes them" he said rolling his eyes.

"You shouldn't get mad at him for that. He probably doesn't want to do to them what he did to you. He realized how bad that was so he's trying to change" Zatanna said.

"I guess, but I mean I guess it's kinda cool. Do you think it was okay to leave them there?" he asked. Dick shrugged and nodded, Zatanna did the same.

"I guess, just think Connor. You have a family now, Superman is your dad, Kara is your cousin, Allison and Zane are your younger siblings, and Lois is sort of like a mother. Jonathan and Martha are your grandparents. Oh and I can't forget about little Jamie (Superman and Lois's five year old daughter) she's so cute" Cassie said smiling up at him. He chuckled a bit and nodded, he never really thought about all of that before. His smile faded when he thought about the other 'dad' he had so to speak.

"So Lex unlocked the rest of your Kryptonian powers?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah" Connor said. He heard someone scream and he didn't see the others react so he figured it was pretty far off.

"Be right back" he said using his super speed to get to the scene of the crime. Some guy was mugging a guy and the other two guys were making his girlfriend watch. He walked over to them and pushed one of the guys

"Hey punk just walk away" one of the guys said. Connor smirked and one of the guys pulled out a knife. He ran at Connor and stabbed him, or attempted too. Connor's shirt ripped and the knife broke against his chest. He hit the guy in the chest lightly and he flew into the wall. One of them swung a bat at him and it broke against his head. He picked the guy up and threw him into the other one knocking them both out. He threw them in a dumpster and crunched the lid so they couldn't open it. He turned back to the girl who was helping the guy up.

"Thank you" she said running to him and giving him a hug. He smiled and the guy stood up and shook his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Superboy" he said speeding away and back to the ice cream shop. Dick raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"Three muggers, no big deal" he said.

"Hey where'd my ice cream go?" he asked. Cassie smiled and continued licking hers.

"Why do you have chocolate on your lips?" he asked smirking. She shrugged and he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. He snatched her cone from her and started licking it.

"No fair!" she said trying to get it back.

"You ate mine" he said holding it up in the air. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. He finished it and smiled at her; she hit him in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Well Zee and I are gonna go catch a movie. You guys wanna come?" Dick asked.

"No we'll find something to do" Cassie said.

"Alright we'll take the car, and you two can just fly" Dick said standing up with Zatanna and heading for the car. Connor and Cassie got up and started walking down the street.

"So what do you wanna do?" Connor asked.

"Go for a swim?" Cassie suggested.

"Don't have a bathing suit" he said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"So who cares we can still go swimming" she said rolling her eyes. They took off into the sky and flew until they found a small lake. They landed and Cassie began undressing. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties. Connor blushed and turned his head away.

"Come on Connor" she said smiling at him.

"Cassie I think you should go home. Your mother is probably worried sick about you" Connor said.

"I'm not going back there until she can accept you" Cassie said.

"Cassie it's okay honestly, I'm used to people not accepting me. Just look at the big guy, it took him a while" Connor said sitting down in the grass. Cassie hopped in the water and the water splashed all over him. He sighed and Cassie was laughing at him when she emerged.

"Not funny" he said shaking his head so the water flew from his hair.

"Connor the water feels great come one" she said tugging on his pants.

"Fine" he said standing up. He took off his shirt and pants revealing his black boxers. He tossed his shoes and socks off and jumped into the water. He emerged and saw Cassie's hair in her face from him jumping in. He chuckled and she splashed him, he splashed back and then it became an all-out war. He dove under the water and lifted her up on his shoulders. She squealed and blushed at the same time. He dove backwards sending them both crashing into the water.

"Connor" Cassie yelled while laughing. He laughed with her and pulled her closer.

"You look cute when you're angry" he said smirking. She smirked and her lips were hovering over his.

"You look cute when you're…you're just cute all the time" she said smirking. She leaned up crashing her lips onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something" they heard a voice say from behind Connor. They broke apart and saw Diana and Clark standing there. Diana was wearing work clothes and so was Clark, she had her hands on her hips and he had his arm crossed over his chest. Connor and Cassie were blushing madly.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked looking at Diana.

"Your mother called me, she said you packed your things and took off" she said. Cassie lowered her head and they both got out of the water.

"Home, now" Diana said to Cassie as she put her clothes on. Connor put his clothes back on and Cassie shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to go back to someone who can't accept my boyfriend" she said taking Connor's hand.

"She's your mother and you have to respect her wished, you're not 18 yet" Diana said. Connor looked at Clark and then lowered his head.

"Cassie she's right, you have to go home. She is your mother after all, you should respect her" he said. She looked at him and lifted his head slightly so he was looking into her eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and he sighed.

"I can't live with someone who can't accept my boyfriend because he's a clone" she said in a low voice.

"That's why her mother doesn't like Connor?" Clark asked. Diana nodded and Clark shook his head.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Clark said. Cassie nodded and looked towards Diana.

"I'm sorry Diana, but until she can accept Connor I'm staying at the cave" she said.

"No Cassie, go home, she's your mother" Connor said. She was about to protest but Connor put his finger on her lips. He shook his head and she sighed. Cassie quickly pecked him on the lips and she started walking away with Diana.

"Connor, M'gann said she needed to see you" Diana said as they walked off. Connor looked at Clark and sighed.

"So am I in trouble?" he asked. Clark chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but I do need you to watch Jamie tomorrow. Lois and I have a story to cover and I don't know how long it's going to take. Just take her to the cave I'm sure she'll be happy to see everyone" Clark said.

"So what time should I pick her up?" Connor asked.

"Well Lois and I have to be out of the house by 11, so you could come by at 10" Clark said. Connor nodded and sighed.

"Alright then, well bye then" Connor said taking off into the sky. He flew towards the cave as fast as he could and got there 10 minutes later. He flew into the hangar and saw the car was back. He walked into the main room and saw Artemis holding Jade in the kitchen. She looked tired and Connor smirked. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little and turned around.

"Dammit Connor, I hate it when you do that" she hissed. He chuckled and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So, how did your date go?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"It went good, Diana and Clark came and ruined it though" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How did they ruin it?" she asked. Connor passed her the bottle she was looking for and she smiled at him.

"Well we went for a little swim in a lake. Then Clark and Diana came and just ruined it all" Connor said.

"Awww poor Connor, it must be so hard living your life" Artemis said jokingly. He chuckled and finished the water.

"Diana told me M'gann wanted to see me" he said. Artemis nodded and rocked Jade back and forth.

"I think she's in her room, but I'm not sure" she said. He nodded and walked towards the rooms. As he was walking down the hall Cassie walked out with her bags.

"Hey Cassie" he said smiling. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Connor, I just came to get my things. I can't stay long" she said.

"Well goodnight Cassie, I'll see you tomorrow" he said kissing her cheek. She kissed his cheek and she walked past him.

"Jamie's coming tomorrow" he called out to her.

"Yay" she said as she walked away. He chuckled and walked to M'gann's room.

"M'gann" he called out knocking on the door. The door opened and he walked inside. M'gann was lying down in her bed watching television.

"Hey" Connor said closing the door behind him.

"Hey" she said not looking away from the television.

"Diana told me you wanted to see me" he said sitting down on the bed. She paused the T.V. and sat up in the bed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this baby" she said as tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. This is amazing, we're going to have a kid" he said. She pulled away from him and sighed.

"It would be better if we were still together" she said in a low voice. He sighed and shrugged.

"We can still make it work. We don't have to be together to raise a child" he said.

"I know, but it would be better for the baby" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we're not together M'gann, but that doesn't mean we can't raise this child together" he snapped.

"Just leave Connor" she said turning on her side. He rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. He walked back into the kitchen and Artemis was still there with Jade.

"That was quick" she said. He just sighed and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He twisted the cap off and chugged half of it.

"I don't think she wants me to help raise the baby" he said. She sat down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to her, everything will be alright Connor" she said giving him a reassuring smile.


End file.
